


Siren

by kiichu



Category: Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiichu/pseuds/kiichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VLR Kink Meme fill. Prompt: “Dio/Clover - Clover takes advantage of Dio in handcuffs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

She placed her hands on her hips, smirking in a triumphant manner that rubbed him all the wrong ways. Her pink curls bobbed as she giggled, tugging on her scandalous clothing (he never did approve of her and her partners' sense of 'style'). 

Dio scooted back until he hit the wall; he was trembling, he noticed, as the pink-haired bitch took a few steps closer. She bent down, the spacey (yet somehow _knowing_ ) smile not leaving her face. He hissed at her, his lips curling back in a snarl reminiscent of a wild animal. 

“Get out, harpy,” he snapped, his body betraying his sense of terror. Why should he be so afraid of this girl, when she couldn't do _shit_ to him? She could tempt him with her movements and clothing, but he would _not_ be swayed. That mistake had already been made; been there, done that. It was over, and he was _finished_ with women _._  

He straightened his spine, narrowing his eyes to slits. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he demanded, wriggling against the cuffs until they start to slice into his skin. When he had woke from the anesthesia, both of his wrists were sporting the handcuffs, one arm over the sink pipe. It was a position that was both uncomfortable and awkward, and he had to rack his brain to figure out what to do next. 

His mission was over; failed. Could he return to Free the Soul with his tail between his legs? Would he even be allowed to leave, or would he starve to death here? 

And then Clover showed up, out of the blue. He had assumed they all had left him behind; frustrating as it was, he couldn't exactly blame them. But she was here again, and every last pathway in his brain was filled to the brink with suspicion. 

The minx gave another soft laugh, batting her eyelashes as if to tempt him. He snorted; she shouldn't flatter herself – there was nothing special to see. Her friend, Alice, had the bust, and even Luna had better looks. He supposed Clover was more attractive than _Phi_ , at least, but it wasn't worth sorting out in his mind. These women would not use their ways to sway him again; his soul belonged to the Myrmidons, to _Brother_. 

Still, he was curious as to what her business was. She leaned forward until she was sitting on her knees, and trailed her fingers across his chest. He flinched at the touch, trying to kick out to get her away, but she grabbed his legs and held them down. 

“S-shit! What the hell are you doing!?” he demanded, writhing as best he could. 

“Dio~” she purred, a dark look in her emerald eyes. She shifted so she was sitting on his legs, nearly straddling him, and her nails traced his cheek. “Did you just wake up?” 

“That's- No! I've been awake for a while, you stupid bitch! Now go away! Don't _fucking_ touch me!” 

She pouted, her lips pursing and her throat humming her disappointment. “Dio, I think you need to calm down~ I'm not going to do anything you won't like.” 

He shuddered, her tone clouding his thoughts for just a moment. He knew full-well he wouldn't like _anything_ she had to offer, so he spat in her direction. “Like hell,” he growled, trying once more to break the cuffs' hold on him. “Let me go, you stupid-!” 

His mouth shut instantly as her finger travelled to his lips, pressing over them in a shushing manner. “Shh,” she murmured, giving a wink that stirred something inside of him. No, no, this had happened before – he couldn't be swayed by her half-assed charms, no way. He was above this kind of thing, above earthly attachments. Dio's soul was meant for a much greater purpose; women would just distract him from his missions, just like they had before. 

He had sinned before, the mark against him. But this mission was his chance to _prove_ himself loyal to Brother. All he had to do was stop some Nonary Game from happening! Why had he failed?! 

But Dio refused to be lured in by the siren's call. Her chest pressing against his, her legs wrapped around him, the slender fingers trailing and tugging at his clothes. He stared, but he repeated to himself the prayer against worldly possessions: _Lead me not into temptation._  

“Lead me not into _fucking_ temptation,” he repeated under his breath, feeling the pressure inside him build up. He didn't like this feeling; it was alien and something he didn't want to deal with. But Clover had awakened it, and the best he could do at this point was tell himself to calm down. This woman was so hellbent on getting him to react the way she wanted him to, but he _wouldn't_. He just wouldn't, that was all. 

“Dio...” she whispered, her hot breath tingling his ears. “I knew all along you wanted this underneath everything.” Her gaze lowered, a pleasured sigh escaping her lips. 

What was she... 

His eyes followed hers, down to his legs, or... _wait_. 

The fabric of his pants had constricted in the crotch area, something bulging against the material. His face went white as a sheet as she giggled in approval. 

No. No, no, no, _no._ This wasn't... this couldn't be... His breathing hitched, his heart pounding in terror. How could he have been so weak?! He had tried his hardest to resist, but... how could this have happened!? It wasn't... he was _above_ this kind of shit! 

“There we go,” she murmured happily, her hands reaching down for his pants' buckle. He struggled, trying to wrench his legs away from her or spit in her face or something _, anything_ - 

But it was too late. She had pulled his pants down, and was now stroking the bulge –- the part of his body he _hated_ with a white-hot passion. He stifled a moan, his heart speeding up and his body spasming against his will. He hated every moment of this; she slipped her fingers under his boxers and started to stroke his cock. Dio's head tilted back as he heard himself heaving – panic overwhelmed him ( _I can't feel turned on by this, I can't I can't I can't-_ ) and he let out a scream. 

Clover only laughed again, mocking him with her sweet tone, and continued to stroke him in a faster motion, peeling away the last of his clothing until his bottom half was fully exposed. His face flushed against his will as he fought the sensation nail and tooth, trying to remind himself of how much he was capable of if he could resist. 

This was not like last time; he would not succumb to Clover...! And suddenly there was a cold, wet sensation and... _oh._  

She had bent her head down, running her tongue across his cock, humming in pleasure as he shivered under the touches. He whined, trying to escape again, but found he couldn't even move anymore. 

 _Fight it._ He told himself. _She can't do shit to you. Fight it, Dio!_ He tried – God, did he _try_ – to resist it. The pleasure shooting through his body distracted him from his resolve, however, and he let out a low moan. She liked that, and continued to lather her mouth all over him – violating him in a way he didn't want. Was this his punishment? Was he to be rejected from Free the Soul because he couldn't control his bodily reactions to pumping and licking? 

Another shiver coursed through his body, and he felt lightheaded all of a sudden. Clover didn't let up, continuing her actions (she was more experienced than she looked, he thought) and giving some moans of her own and finally releasing her lips. 

As she broke contact, she leaned back slightly; had he been more aware of what was going on, he would have jumped at the opportunity to kick her in the stomach. But the cunt had simply shifted enough to slip her shorts and her fucking frilly panties down, exposing herself to him. 

Dio's teal eyes widened, and he thought once more of escape, but he was paralyzed on the spot. His cock was stiff enough for her to slide herself into, moving up and down on top of him – using him like he was some sort of pleasure object. This was what was wrong with unclean humans; there was so much greed and lust churning through their veins. 

“P...please...” he murmured, the word escaping as a sort of groan. He had never begged for something before, but he was too terrified of the overall punishment from his superiors to care. “Please... s-...” 

“Oh! Oh, yes~ Yes~ Oh~” she moaned, enjoying herself as she rode him, up and down, in and out, speeding up and slowing down in irregular rhythms. She was so thorough with her motions, sighing in a satisfied tone. He could simply sit there, watching as his body was used to satisfy her, all while trying to fight off the sense of raw ecstasy the stimulation left him with. 

He gave a low groan, knowing full well what was quickly approaching. He couldn't – that was the ultimate proof of his indulgence in lust. It happened once before – was it to happen again? Was Clover claiming that as his punishment for failure? 

His breathing sped up even further, his eyes lifting to stare at the ceiling and finally succumbing to the high. Clover noticed he was close, and pulled herself off of him, running her hand across his cock again. 

“Yes, that's it, Dio~” she murmured, clearly pleased with him. “You want to give it to me, don't you? Don't be afraid. It's not bad. I want it. Please, will you~?” she purred, speeding up her motions. 

He couldn't fight it any longer. He threw his head back, screeching in a hybrid of orgasmic pleasure and shame, as he came. He emptied out rather quickly, not being used to such an _activity_ , but Clover seemed alright with it. She giggled, lacing her fingers through his hair and yanking his braids down, forcing his head to lower. 

“Look what you gave me,” she told him proudly. “Look at it.” 

Dio's heart sunk, the realization of what he had just done hitting him. The sticky white substance – that came from _him_ – was spilled all over his legs. His mouth gaped open to insult her or at least defend himself, but he couldn't even reach far enough in his mind to find a response. 

She smiled again, patting his shoulder, as she rose and turned around. “You're right, Alice!” she called. “That was the ultimate revenge!” 

He looked up at her with a horrified look, noticing Alice behind the partition in the infirmary for the first time. 

“I'm not surprised it worked,” Alice commented, crossing her arms and giving a mocking smile. “Even Myrmidons aren't above 'lust,' as our friend here just proved.” 


End file.
